


Without Sight (I see clearer)

by AngeNoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Intimacy, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shibari, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: "Color?"Hanzo flexed his muscles, felt the ropes pull at his skin, hold him tight and down andstill. He was sinking deep in his headspace, enjoying the feeling of being secure and protected. “Green, sir,” he murmured.





	Without Sight (I see clearer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainNeedsNoSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep/gifts).



“Color?”

 

Hanzo flexed his muscles, felt the ropes pull at his skin, hold him tight and down and  _ still _ . He was sinking deep in his headspace, enjoying the feeling of being secure and protected. “Green, sir,” he murmured.

 

The cool fingers of Jesse’s prosthetic dragged down Hanzo’s flank, hitting the knotted rope and pressing it against Hanzo’s skin ever so slightly, ever so carefully, enough to make Hanzo reminded of the knots but not enough to cause any bruising or welts. “Good boy,” he whispered. “You can call an end to this at any given moment. I have your word?”

 

“Yessir,” Hanzo grunted. He wasn’t sure how he would hold up, but… he wanted to try. He knew that Jesse had said that tonight would be intense, though he hadn’t explained how. Hanzo trusted him unconditionally, and he always strove to go through with the scene because he knew Jesse put a lot of thought of into it.

 

Smooth fingertips tapped on the diamond pattern, the connected side arm harness, and then the bed dipped. Jesse, sitting on the bed, it seemed - no, climbing onto the bed, and Hanzo found himself hyperfocusing on the dips of the bed, until he realized that Jesse’s knees were between his spread and tied legs, one hand resting to Hanzo’s left side. Jesse’s other hand came up, thumb brushing against the bottom of the blindfold, running against Hanzo’s cheekbone. “You’re absolutely beautiful, darlin’,” Jesse purred, his breath feathering over Hanzo’s face, making Hanzo shiver, muscles twitching against the ropes. “Never get over how beautiful you are. I love jus’ starin’ atcha, ‘cause a’ your bearin’, your posture. Never met a man more competent than ya’.”

 

Blood rushed to Hanzo’s cheeks, and his twitching became more pronounced.

 

Lips brushed over Hanzo’s jaw, then trailed down his neck, over his shoulder, down his right arm to the first knot against the inside of his upper arm. Butterfly-like brushes tickled over Hanzo’s skin, a hand on one side and Jesse’s mouth on the other.

 

“Can’t get over how hard ya work. You drill yerself so hard, focus so well. Always presentin’ yerself as perfectly as ya can. Love everythin’ about ya.”

 

Hanzo shifted against the covers, head rolling as he tried to hide his face.

 

Those lips trailed back up, over to Hanzo’s pecs. “Just works of art, I swear. Never met a more ripped man, either. Love markin’ ya up, leavin’ reminders against yer skin.” The words trailed off as Jesse’s mouth sucked at the flesh, biting down, and Hanzo let out a soft whine in the back of his throat. He didn’t have a gag - Jesse didn’t like them, though Hanzo didn’t mind them - but Hanzo was naturally quiet during sex. Being loud in the bedroom wasn’t something Hanzo did easily, so any noise was a win for Jesse, and Hanzo knew Jesse loved to make him make noise.

 

Not that he was focused on that, not when Jesse’s broad thighs were pressing Hanzo’s legs wider, not when Jesse’s hot hand was hovering over his navel, gently rubbing the rough rope against Hanzo’s belly, tongue and mouth covering as much of Hanzo’s chest as it could. Hanzo couldn’t keep still, wiggling and twisting against the sheets, knowing that his hair was getting knotted as he moved restlessly.

 

With a sucking noise, Jesse’s mouth popped off of the hickey he’d been sucking between the knots of the rope on Hanzo’s sternum. “Damn, I love how responsive y’are. Love how y’can’t get enough o’ my touch. My beautiful dragon, always watchin’ on high.”

 

Hanzo could feel his cheeks flaming as Jesse took his time, tongue and teeth and lips laving over his chest, making the rope wet and scratchy and rub against his skin, making him hypersensitive, aware of every place the rope was pulled tight across his skin, holding him in place so he felt anchored, so…  _ loved _ .

 

Jesse pulled back, and Hanzo whined in the back of his throat, arching up, begging wordlessly for Jesse to return.

 

There was a deep, rich chuckle, and then Hanzo felt Jesse’s knuckles slide down over Hanzo’s abdomen, the curled fingers brushing against Hanzo’s flushed and needy dick. “Beautiful,” Jesse breathed, and Hanzo gasped, almost sobbed, the blindfold and ropes holding him as he squirmed and shifted under Jesse’s hot gaze - he could  _ feel _ it, like sunlight, like warmth, bathing him, and he felt almost too exposed, too raw, in front of Jesse’s eyes. He rolled his head to the side, trying to cool his burning cheeks and hide from that laser-like gaze.

 

“No, baby, don’t hide that pretty face,” Jesse murmured, voice reproving, and the bed rocked and shifted as Jesse leaned up, gently hooked his fingers against Hanzo’s chin, the cold metal firm and implacable, yet delicate as it pulled Hanzo’s head back, thumb rubbing over Hanzo’s bottom lip. “Don’t hide yourself from me. You good? Color?”

 

Hanzo was sucking in breaths, not quite hearing - or, rather, wasn’t processing the words he could hear.

 

“I wanna hear your answer, boy,” Jesse said, voice going a touch deeper, harder, jerking Hanzo’s attention to him. “Color?”

 

“Green,” Hanzo keened, head thrown back as he fought the instinct to hide again. “Green, green sir, green.”

 

Those metal fingers moved to the top of Hanzo’s head, gently dragging over Hanzo’s scalp. “Good boy, Hanzo, so good for me,” Jesse rumbled, voice heavy in the center of Hanzo’s chest, and then Jesse was back, shifting Hanzo’s hips so that he was spread and tilted up so that his hole - completely ignored and neglected until now - felt the cool air of the room brush against it.

 

Cheeks flaring red, Hanzo twisted, trying to hide - and then Jesse’s voice, steady and immovable, rapped out, “Don’t hide, Hanzo. Let me see that pretty flush, your open mouth. I wanna see you, sweetheart.”

 

Gasping, Hanzo had to work to pull his head back, to try and keep from sinking back into the sheets, to try and hold his head steady and straight, but it was so  _ hard _ \--

 

“Good boy, such a  _ good _ boy,” Jesse hummed, his mouth almost pressed against Hanzo’s cock but not quite, just the soft breaths feathering over the skin and sweat, tantalizing and teasing in the worst way.

 

It was as if - as if Jesse’s sole goal was just to drive Hanzo wild, to just lick every inch of him, to taste and suck and nip at every bit of skin, and Hanzo didn’t even realize when he started keening and whining in the back of his throat, teeth gritted as he fought not to let noises escape his throat, muscles straining against the ropes, chest heaving as he panted and gasped and sucked air in. Everything was heightened - his sense of touch, his hearing - and his skin was so sensitive that every little brush of air, every little tiny hitch of the rope, stuck out like bolts of lightning in his mind.

 

Then, Jesse’s tongue slid  _ over his hole _ and Hanzo  _ howled _ .

 

In some distant - very distant - part of Hanzo’s mind, he could feel Jesse’s mouth twist into a smile, but Hanzo wasn’t thinking about that. All he was thinking about was that wet muscle, sliding into his hole, sucking and pressing and wriggling and Hanzo wasn’t quiet anymore, was sobbing and gasping and begging brokenly as he jerked his head back and forth, trying to process the overload of sensations.

 

There was no one moment, no clear ‘standing-at-the-edge’ moment, that Hanzo realized he was about to come - he simply felt his climax  _ happen _ , muscles seizing and voice breaking as he shouted out his completion.

 

When he came back to himself, the sound slowly coming back in, he was first aware of Jesse’s hands, rubbing gently - stroking, up and down Hanzo’s sides, soft touches that didn’t rub the rope into Hanzo’s now over-sensitive and prickling skin. Then his words filtered in, soft crooning and praise and compliments that pretty much did the same thing to Hanzo’s ears. After a few moments, slowly coming back to himself, Hanzo licked his lips, cleared his throat.

 

Immediately, the bed dipped by Hanzo’s head, and then the blindfold was loosened and pulled off. The room came into focus slowly - or, rather, Hanzo’s eyes focused on Jesse’s face, so open and kind and nervous. “Hanzo, babe, you okay? It was kinda intense, I know. Let me undo the ropes, yeah?”

 

Hanzo felt his breathing slow, his muscles slowly relaxing and his the trembling stopping as Jesse undid the knots and massaged the muscles of Hanzo’s legs as they were straightened.

 

“It was perfect,” Hanzo whispered, voice rough. “It was - perfect. Thank you, Jesse.”

 

Relief, warmth, and contentment chased across Jesse’s face as he unwound the rope from Hanzo’s chest, a warm washcloth on the night table. “Well, I’m mighty glad ta hear that. I know y’ said you were up for th’ ropes, but I wasn’t sure if y’ minded… well, anything else.”

 

“It was all … perfect,” Hanzo repeated, flexing his fingers before lifting his hand to cup Jesse’s cheek. “Thank you.”

 

Kindly, carefully, Jesse pressed a soft kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “My dragon.”

 

Hanzo could feel the tips of his ears and cheeks flush lightly, and then he laughed. “My love.”

 

It had been very intense - but it was Jesse. Hanzo trusted him, to the point of allowing himself to be tied up in ropes.

 

Jesse would never hurt him.


End file.
